


A Day At The Beach

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Aliea Week 2020 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aliea Week 2020, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, HiroMido - Freeform, M/M, MasaRan, Ranmasa is mentioned, tatsumido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Hiroto and Midorikawa take their son Kariya to the beach for a day.Day 1 of Aliea Week 2020- Beach
Relationships: Kariya Masaki & Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Mentioned Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru
Series: Aliea Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841761
Kudos: 22





	A Day At The Beach

Hiroto and Midorikawa have brought Kariya to visit Isshiki Beach to celebrate one month anniversary of Kariya living with them. 

Kariya had shown disinterest about the trip ever since Hiroto had told him about it last night. Hiroto and Midorikawa both knew that it was only an act put up by the child. 

It is evident in the way Kariya’s eyes light up seeing the vast beach in front of him. Hiroto grabs their stuff in one hand and Midorikawa’s hand in another as they guide their son towards a spot that is secluded from the rest. 

Once they have settled down Midorikawa insists on making sure that Kariya properly applies sunscreen on himself.

“Let me help you, Masaki. You will miss a spot otherwise,” Midorikawa tells Kariya, who is inching away from his helping hands. 

“I don’t need your help. I can do it myself,” Kariya replies, trying to put some distance between them.

Midorikawa, however, gets hold of him and properly spreads the sunscreen lotion on every visible part of his body much to Kariya’s embarrassment and Hiroto’s amusement. 

“Can I go into the water now?” Kariya asks them, once Midorikawa is finally satisfied with him. 

“Yes, you can but make sure you stay within our sight,” Hiroto gives him permission.

Kariya nods and runs off towards the water with a beach ball. Midorikawa moves to follow him but is held back by Hiroto. 

“You need to get sunscreen on yourself too,” Hiroto tells him.

Midorikawa sits back and allows Hiroto to apply the lotion on him. They watch Kariya play in the ocean. It seems Kariya has forgotten all about his act of disinterest. 

“It was a good idea to bring him here,” Midorikawa tells Hiroto. 

“Isn’t it? The kid deserves a special outing after everything he has been through,” Hiroto replies. 

Hiroto wraps his arms around Midorikawa engulfing him in his arms as they continue to watch their son play in the water.

“That he does, and so do you. Don’t you dare think I didn’t notice the stress you have been through in the past months,” Midorikawa comments. 

“You know me well, Ryuuji” Hiroto presses a kiss on his husband’s hair. 

“Yes, which is why you are going to make sure you spend less time in office from now on,” Midorikawa declares.

“Your wish is my command,” Hiroto gives in easily. It would mean that he gets to spend more time with his husband and son at home and Hiroto is always up to spend quality time with them.

They stay like that for a while before Hiroto decides that they should go and join Kariya. They secure their belongings and walk towards the water. 

Kariya sees them walking towards him and calls out a greeting “Come on, you old people.” 

He is thrilled to see them join him. He throws the ball at Hiroto who catches it easily. Soon the trio is busy playing a game of catch between them. 

After a while, Midorikawa decides to swim instead-but Hiroto and Kariya keep splashing water at him and he gives up on swimming. 

Since Kariya has been in the water for long enough Hiroto and Midorikawa chase him away to go dry off. Kariya listens to them at once because by now he was getting tired of being in the water.

Once Kariya leaves to go to their spot, Hiroto pulls Midorikawa for a gentle kiss. Midorikawa responds to the kiss in kind. 

“You are beautiful,” Hiroto tells Midorikawa after the kiss.

“Shush you,” Midorikawa chides him, pulling away from his arms.

Soon, they are spread out on their beach towels eating lunch that Midorikawa had prepared. 

“Are you having fun, Masaki?” Hiroto asks him.

Kariya takes a moment and then nods his head as he keeps munching on his sandwich. Hiroto ruffles his hair slightly which causes Kariya to frown at him. Hiroto laughs at his expression which leads to Midorikawa swatting his head. It is now Kariya’s turn to laugh at Hiroto. It then turns into a family laughing session. 

Later, the three of them are kicking the ball among themselves. It was difficult because of the sand but they are having fun so nobody complains about it. 

“How is Kirino-kun doing, Masaki?” Midorikawa asks him as he passes the ball to Hiroto. 

“Kirino-senpai is doing well,” he replies feeling slightly embarrassed.

“You should ask him to visit someday,” Midorikawa tells him. 

“Senpai is busy with his entrance exams these days but I will let him know you want him to visit,” Kariya replies awkwardly. It has been a while since he has been dating Kirino yet he is still not used to talking about his boyfriend with his parents.

Midorikawa seems satisfied with the response because he changes the topic to what they should do after that.

Kariya wants to build a sandcastle but is still embarrassed enough to ask for it.

“I want to build a sandcastle. Masaki, will you help me?” Hiroto asks his son, knowing fully well that the boy won’t ask them yet. 

Kariya eagerly agrees to see his dad solve his problem. “I will go fetch some water for it,” Kariya tells them and leaves to get a bucket full of water. 

“Good job, Hiroto” Midorikawa praises him in Kariya’s absences. He knows what Hiroto just did. 

“He was too embarrassed to ask,” Hiroto shrugs in response. 

Kariya returns with a bucket of water and they start to build the castle. Hiroto is teaching Kariya how to properly build a castle while Midorikawa acts as their assistant. 

Kariya is trying to copy Hiroto steps for one of the towers of the castle when Midorikawa decides to capture the moment on his camera. He has already taken various photographs to document this trip but wants more. 

Midorikawa clicks the moment where Hiroto is guiding Kariya’s hands, instructing him about the process. He also takes a selfie where he is pointing towards the father-son duo working on the castle. 

Once their castle is built, Midorikawa clicks a picture of the finished sculpture. He then insists on taking a family picture for their photo wall at home. Kariya has no choice but to compel with his father’s wishes. 

Midorikawa gets a tourist to take their picture for them. They are all smiling at the camera sitting behind the sandcastle. 

By then the sun was coming down so they stayed to watch the sunset before calling it a day. 

As they are watching the sunset together, Kariya decides to thank his parents for this trip. 

“Arigatou for bringing me here,” he tells them. 

“You don’t have to thank us, Masaki,” Midorikwa looks at him. 

“Please, let me thank you for this time,” Kariya insists. 

Midorikawa gives in to him. He didn’t have the heart to refuse him this time.” You are welcome, son” he tells him. 

“Yeah, you know right, that this won’t be our only trip here?” Hiroto asks him. 

Kariya nods in agreement. He knows that they would take him on various other trips too. 

“Good,” Hiroto mutters before pullings him and Midorikawa into a family hug. The setting sun is the witness to this sweet family moment.


End file.
